


Bachelors Party

by pitterpatterpot



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Hilarious, Mistakes, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitterpatterpot/pseuds/pitterpatterpot
Summary: The males of the court throw a bachelor party for the Wolf of the North. Unfortunately, as always, things don't always go as planned.AU where Gavriel is alive (like most of my stuff).





	Bachelors Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've got other stuff like this on my Tumblr too. Just to be clear, this is separate from my fic Lion's Pride.

 

“We,” Dorian braces his hands on Aedion’s table, “are throwing you a bachelor’s party.”

 

The prince barely blinks, instead of focusing on the papers in front of him. “No.”

 

“Chaol is waiting outside!” Dorian scowls. “With Kyllian and Ren!”

 

Now those eyes flick up in annoyance. “Why are you throwing me a party? I haven’t exactly started planning a wedding.”

 

“You asked Lysandra on the beach.”

 

“She hasn’t said anything.”

 

“But you are planning to get married one day, yes?”

 

“If she wishes it,” Aedion leans back, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “I thought you had a kingdom to run. And that you were over parties.”

 

“I do and I am for the most part,” Dorian shrugs, blue eyes wicked. “But I need a distraction. Consider it, Aedion. When was the last time you did something such as this? A year ago? Maybe two-”

 

“Last week, Kyllian’s brother is getting married,” Aedion cuts in, scowl deepening. “Does Lysandra know about this?”

 

“Do you need her permission?” The king taunts.

 

“I’d prefer to have it before I run around with you lot,” Aedion growls. “If I do go then what is planned?”

 

“The night of your life.”

 

“I swear to the gods if there is one prostitute or anything of the sort-”

 

“Dinner,” Dorian holds his hands up, grinning brightly. “Come on, Aedion. You know we all need this. I’m tired, Chaol hasn’t had a free night in months and Kyllian himself seems quite enthusiastic.”

 

“Of course he is,” Aedion sighs, yet stands. “Fine. Maybe a night out wouldn’t be the worst thing in Erilea.”

 

“Fantastic,” Dorian claps him on the back. “Gavriel’s already at the restaurant.”

 

That causes the demi-fae to pause. “You _invited my father?_ ”

~~~

“Please pass the pork.”

 

Aedion does so, handing the dish to his father. Kyllian is leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. Dorian taps his fingers against the tabletop. Ren sits with his arms crossed and glares. Chaol for his part eats his dinner, humming under his breath, clearly relieved to be out.

Ren snaps first.

 

“Why, the hell, are we just eating dinner?”  He explodes. “And where is the alcohol?”

 

“It’s bring your own here,” Aedion frowns. “And it’s my favourite place.”

 

“I thought you liked alcohol?”

 

“Yes… I also like the food…”

 

“Ren is right,” Dorian sighs, standing and slipping on his jacket. “Let’s move onto the next location.”

 

Chaol coughs a little, placing his fork down. “How long is this evening going for? I don’t want to leave Yrene with all the work and-”

 

“It’s just a little party,” Kyllian grins, also standing. “It’s never killed anyone before.”

 

“I can testify against that,” Aedion can’t help but grin just slightly. “So there are multiple plans for this night?” 

 

“Now you look excited,” Kyllian sling an arm around Aedion’s shoulders. “As long as you don’t mention monarchies, politics or Adarlan where we’re going we should be

fine.”

 

Gavriel hesitantly follows them, leaving the money on the table. “Aedion is all of those things. And Dorian.”

 

“Exactly,” Kyllian smirks. “Should be a fun night.”

~~~

Gavriel feels his heart stop in his chest as soon as they enter the bar. It’s understandable. After all, there’s a section with a cage. It’s empty, yes, but the possibilities are all terrifying nonetheless. 

 

“Please don’t leave me,” Gavriel murmurs to Aedion, eyeing a man sitting by the bar that holds a broken bottle. “I have a feeling that you aren’t the most celebrated patron here.”

 

“But Father dear, that’s half the fun,” Aedion says mockingly, already eyeing the would-be-opponents surrounding them. 

 

“You’re not to leave my sight.”

 

“This is my party.”

 

“And my word right now is law,” Gavriel glares at a man with a stub for an arm that seems all too interested in Dorian, who has already made his way to the bar. “Why would Kyllian pick this place?”

 

“I like chaos,” said male comes up behind Gavriel, smiling widely. “I am unashamed to admit that I am the lover of a little discourse.”

 

“I finally understand your past relationship,” Ren muses to Aedion, seemingly at ease in the bar. “You fucked shit up together.”

 

“Now you’re getting it,” Aedion grins. 

 

“I feel bad about this,” Gavriel insists, still frowning as they sit at the bar.

 

“I knew we shouldn’t have invited him,” Kyllian murmurs, withering under the Lion’s exasperated glare.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Aedion slaps Gavriel on the back. “I’m beginning to enjoy this.”

 

They order their drinks, the bartender glaring at each of them in turn only to wince at Gavriel’s glare. As the rest of laugh loudly, reminiscing in stories, Gavriel surveys the area and fends off anyone who strays too near with a small snarl.

He may be a bit overprotective. But this, in all definitions of the term, _is asking for trouble._

He does not like trouble. He’s getting too old for it in all honesty.

 

“To the one-day-to-be-newlywed!” Ren announces, lifting a cup.

 

“That’s not how it goes,” Aedion grins, saluting the male back with his own beverage. 

 

“Just drink, Ashryver,” Kyllian laughs, taking a cup from Dorian. “This is supposed to be a fun night out.”

 

“And it is,” Aedion nods his head. “Thank you all for this. I know I was reluctant but this has become wonderful-”

 

“Did somebody say Ashryver?”

 

All the younger males turn to the large man who’s spoken, all except Gavriel, who simply sighs.

 

“The cell. Now.”

~~~

“How _the hell_ do you owe him so much money?” Chaol demands, rattling the bars. “Dorian doesn’t even have that on him!”

 

“I would also like to know that,” Gavriel says lowly, standing at a particular angle so that the owner of the bar can’t see Ren fiddling with the lock.

 

“I may have… scammed him a few years back.”

 

“Aedion!”

 

“He deserved it!” The prince scowls. “He was taking advantage of innocent people! I had no idea he owns this place!”

 

“Clearly you didn’t,” Ren mutters, hitting the lock. “I can’t pick this. It has a block.”

 

“I’ll break the bars,” Gavriel sighs, shaking out his arms. “Stand on the other side of the cage.”

 

“Perks of having the Lion as your father,” Ren rotates his wrist slowly. “I was getting tired of fiddling with it.”

 

“I’d just like to point out,” Chaol interjects, “that we are in a bar filled with his allies. If you do break the bars then we’ll have to fight our way out.”

 

The rest stare at him.

 

“I’m a father now! I can’t get into a bar fight!” Chaol elaborates, scowling. “I don’t want to go home covered in blood!”

 

“Gavriel’s a father and he has no problem with it,” Kyllian points out.

 

“Actually,” Gavriel pipes up, “I hadn’t considered the possibility of this leading to a fight. I’d rather we try to avoid that.”

 

“It’ll take us five minutes to fight our way out of here!” Aedion argues.

 

“And yet those five minutes will damage all of our reputations,” Gavriel solidly reminds them. “Two members of the royal family and two members that are sworn to such royalty. Something such as this could cause the people to question their safety around us.”

 

“Sure, just forget about the commander,” Kyllian murmurs, peering out the cage. “Aedion, you know this male. Is there any way to get him to let us go?”

 

Aedion hesitates, eyeing the large male across the room. “He does hold certain old fashioned views that he wouldn’t want to be displayed in his bar. That’s the only thing I can think of.”

 

“I really wish you’d elaborate on this plan,” Dorian frowns. “I could just turn into a mouse and steal the key.”

 

“Yes,” Aedion nods hurriedly. “Yes, let’s do that.”

 

“No, he’s drunk,” Chaol glares, one hand braced on Dorian’s arm. “Someone will step on him.”

 

“Have more faith in me,” Dorian scowls. “I’m your king.”

 

“You’re also drunk,” Chaol shakes his head. “Aedion, what’s your idea? Piss him off until he throws us out?”

 

“Essentially,” the prince shrugs, Gavriel sighing behind him and leaning against the wall in defeat.

 

“I like that plan,” Kyllian agrees. “Very much. Nothing better than pissing someone off who holds horrible political views.”

 

“It can’t be you because he knows we’re not together anymore,” Aedion frowns at Kyllian. “Or Dorian because he’s known for love of females. Ren, do you want to help?”

 

“When are you going to realize I don’t care? I thought I was coming here for a free meal and alcohol.”

 

“Fair enough,” Aedion shrugs. “Chaol, you’re in.”

 

“I’m sorry,” said man barks, “but what am I doing?”

 

“Following my lead,” Aedion nods, then raises his voice louder. “You want to break the engagement?!”

 

Chaol takes a step back and blinks, everyone doing the same. A few of the men in the bar turn their attention towards the cage.

 

“You don’t have to go to those lengths!” Aedion chokes, his voice surprisingly full of emotion. “I told you not to fall in love with me!”

 

Ren drops his lockpick. Gavriel stops and turns to stare. Chaol gapes at Aedion. Kyllian grins.

 

“He’s always been a fantastic actor,” the commander murmurs to Gavriel.

 

Chaol bulks. “I-”

 

“How long have you loved me?” Aedion continues, all the patrons the bar now watching with rapt attention. “Was it before or after you decided to ask her to marry you, you bastard?”

 

A few gasps escape from the crowd. Chaol glances at them then back at Aedion, eyes frantic and terrified at the sudden pressure. 

 

“B-Before?”

 

“You idiot,” Aedion sucks in a trembling breath. “Your father will disown you!”

 

The men sitting at the tables seem to lean in closer, listening to the act being displayed. 

 

“I will-  _won’t…_ let him go… between you-us?” Chaol squints over Aedion’s shoulder, trying to make out the words Kyllian is mouthing. “Between us. I mean I won’t let him get between us.”

 

“Prove it!” Aedion demands. “I know it’s all lies! Go on then, tell me you don’t love me!”

 

“B-But I do…?”

 

Gavriel covers his face with his hand. Ren shakes his head. Kyllian drops his hands in defeat. The men outside the cage stare in confusion, the owner, in particular, tilts his head to the side with a scrunched up expression, his mouth in a gaping grimace as he tries to make sense of the scenario.

 

Aedion releases a faux gasp, reaching out to pull Chaol close. The other man releases a huff of breath, wrapping an arm around Aedion when the demi-fae kicks his ankle lightly. 

 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Aedion murmurs. “Purely platonic, I swear.”

 

Chaol releases a strangled sound as Aedion pushes him back only to pull him in, lips pressing against Chaol’s cheek, close enough to his mouth that it appears to the owner of the bar that it is a kiss on the mouth. He pushes Chaol against the wall, leaning their bodies together.

Dorian stares, blinking, wondering if he truly is as drunk as Chaol said he was. Gavriel covers his face with both hands. Ren’s shoulders shake as he tries to swallow down his laughter. Kyllain smirks and gives a thumbs up.

 

“Oh no! No, no, no, no! Not in my bar, Ashryver!”

 

Aedion grins as he’s hauled out of the cage, the owner handling him towards the door and leaving the cage wide open for the others to follow.

 

“I told you years ago I don’t want that kind of display in my bar!” The owner barks, shoving Aedion out onto the street. “Take your filth elsewhere!”

 

Gavriel immediately tenses at the words, a growl erupting from his throat. 

 

Aedion laughs, placing a hand on Gavriel’s arm. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t care about things such as who’s with who. Public displays of affection just make him incredibly uncomfortable. He doesn’t experience sexual desire, it repulses him and has made it clear that all his establishments are to be free of such blatant displays.”

 

“Ah,” Chaol straightens his shirt. “I see. So that was your plan?”

 

“Yes,” Aedion winces, looking away. “We never have to speak of this again.”

 

“YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT WE WON’T,” Chaol suddenly roars. “You’re damn lucky I can’t kill you right now!”

 

“I want to talk about it,” Dorian raises his hand.

 

“Don’t worry, Your Majesty,” Kyllian wraps his arm around Dorian’s shoulders, leading him down the street, still beaming. “We will. Let’s go get a drink and remember this wonderful night.

 

“You will _not_ ,” Chaol chokes, following them down the street.

 

“This has turned out to be a better night than I thought it would be,” Ren grins, bumping shoulders with Aedion as he follows the rest.

 

“Please,” Gavriel sighs, patting Aedion’s shoulders, “next time just let Dorian turn into a mouse.”

 

“But he could have got hurt.”

 

“True, but it wouldn’t have strained my heart like that performance did,” a small smile tugs at the Lion’s mouth. “I thought you’d be better than that.”

 

Scoffing, Aedion shakes his head, watching his father follow the others.

 

“I hope the next place is more accommodating. Though I have to admit, I loved the show.”

 

Freezing, Aedion grimaces and slowly turns. “H-How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough to enjoy the act,” Lysandra laughs quietly, pushing off from against the building. “I thought you would have noticed me in the back.”

 

“I was a little…”

 

“Distracted?”

 

“Platonic, I swear.”

 

“I know,” the shifter smiles, pressing her mouth against his. “Though I would have enjoyed it more if it was with Kyllian. Preferably with you against the wall.”

 

“You need to stop dreaming about that. It’s never going to happen,” Aedion laughs, keeping her close. “What are you doing here?”

 

Lysandra fingers at his collar, eyes darkening. “I had a nightmare about you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

 

Aedion takes her into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. “I’m alright.”

 

“I know,” she huffs. “I just had to check.”

 

“Want to join us?” Aedion takes her hand in his, nodding his head towards the rest of the party. “I’m sure that we’re not done for the night.”

 

“Only if I can hide as a mouse in your pocket and play tricks on them all.”

 

“Gods, I love you.”

 


End file.
